The Unfortunate Witness
by Kirin-RideroftheWind
Summary: Just a short what-if scenario as a tester. Would appreciate constructive criticism!


This is a _Crimson Spell _fan fiction, with an OC leading the plot along... it's just a what-if scenario lol

Good of you to be in my presence at this hour. I have a story to tell, and it is of high importance.

My name is Seraphina Roswald. My father is a lord, working directly for the king. Of course I would be worthy enough to enter a great sorcerer's induction party. Or at least, that's what I assumed. Even though I may not have received an invitation, my father's rank is prestigious enough for me to be allowed entrance. I arrived in my best blue and white silk dress, the finest ribbon in the land finishing the dress in bows while lace adorned the collar and the skirt. Daddy gave this to me as a birthday present, saying it went well with my deep sapphire eyes, fetching it for the low price of 100,000 gold pieces. I also wore my finest jewelry: a mother-of-pearl collar and an ivory brooch with a carving of my grandmother, her youth forever petrified in the bone. My silky brunette hair was wrapped up into a bun, a few curls hanging from the sides to frame my face perfectly.

Anyway, I arrived at the gate of the main house, stepped out of my father's black carriage, and fixed my hair and dress as I walked up to the iron gates. The guardsman eyed me from head to toe as I announced myself.

"I am Seraphina Roswald, daughter of Lord Roswald. Now let me through."

The guardsman continued to watch me with a stern, unrecognizing gaze, which I thought was uncanny.

"No can do, miss. Only special guests can get through these gates." His gaze never changed.

I was outraged of his uncouthness! "How dare you not grant me passage, you insolent toad!"

The guardsman blinked in recognition, and his eyes widened. "Oh! Miss Roswald! I apologize sincerely, but it's the sorcerer's orders. He was very strict with the list that I was given."

I growled in frustration and stepped away from the gates thinking about what I should do next. There were other girls waiting outside, with the same disappointed and frustrated look as I had. Suddenly, a woman with wavy blond hair held back with a headband decorated with roses, which made her head look like a bump had risen upon it, approached the gates. She was clothed in a second-rate dress and carried a matching fan. As she walked up to the guardsmen, she requested admission, her voice seeming to be roughed up by sandpaper. She was allowed in and I became even more furious, as did the other girls.

_Why__was__she__let__in?__That__second-hand__wench!_I then straightened myself up, thinking, _How__unlady-like__of__me__to__pace__around__in__a__fury!__I__must__think__of__some__way__to__get__in._

I walked casually over to the wall surrounding the king's hall. I heard laughing and talking over the soft sounds of a string quartet. I felt my rage well up again.

_I__can__find__a__way__into__any__party__if__I__please,__or__my__name__is__not__Seraphina__Roswald!_I looked at the tall brick wall again, sighed, and continued down the side of the road lining the wall. There I tripped on a stray brick, almost ruining the dress, but my God-given grace saved me. After I straightened, I observed the small hole in the wall that the brick created, and viewed the hole. There was a latch hidden behind it, and I gave it a small tug, my heart filled with hope. A section of the brick wall loosened, and it budged open as a door. I smiled from the victory as I stepped through, closing the passage behind me and dusting myself off, strode into the surrounding gardens, the lights and laughter from the building becoming more dominant to my senses. There seemed to be no guards in the gardens or near the building, which I found odd, but accepted it as a fact and continued to the open main doors.

As the hall lit up around me, more people surrounded me, talking of the thrilling news and how special this sorcerer was. The high, decorated ceilings carried their voices up to the appearing delicately made chandeliers, and the quartet was found in the far corner of the ball room, playing a refined melody. I daintily stepped through the babbling sea of people, searching over the waving heads to find the guest of honor. To my surprise, I found him quite easily, surrounded by a gaggle of flirty girls, chuckling at every "witty" thing he said. I felt my heart race, for he was handsome. He had long, white hair that was put up into a high, refined ponytail held together by a barrette, his long unkempt bangs hanging in front of one side of his face. He had hooped earrings, and his dress was intriguing: a thick cloak with a high collared, silky tunic. I felt myself becoming foolish, my cheeks growing warm and my heart deciding to race in its cage. I tried composing myself, and finally succeeded, and started over to him in a proud stride, yet he seemed to have vanished into the crowd.

I scolded myself for acting in such a foolish way, when suddenly a two-headed dragon broke from a massive crystal, baring its fierce teeth and roaring, eyeing the guests with its vengeful eyes, three on each head! My eyes widened further, and I ran away from the scene to the edge of the ballroom, screaming in terror, afraid for my life! I fought the urge to pass out, and watched as the second-hand wench who gained entry earlier in the evening attacked the dragon with a sword, managing to take down one of its heads. She barked out an order to stay back, her voice deeper than before. The other head was coming up from behind her when a flame from the sorcerer's staff burst forth and obliterated the beast entirely. I continued to watch the scene with wide eyes, but I quickly shut my wide mouth and stopped trembling.

_That__was__a__narrow__situation!__If__the__sorcerer__had__not__stepped__in,__we__all__would__have__perished!__What__a__powerful__man!_I thought as I regained myself, fixing my hair and disheveled dress. I wished to congratulate the sorcerer for his extensive work on magic when he was swiftly surrounded by a tight-knit group of eager admirers. I huffed in frustration, and stormed over to a corner of the ballroom.

_Maybe__if__I__just__wait__for__the__crowd__to__disperse.__Then__I__will__get__a__chance__for__the__two__of__us__to__speak__privatel__y._I smiled at the thought, and waited my turn.

After what seemed to be an eternity, I saw the sorcerer break away from the gaggle of ladies and walk out of the massive glass doors to the balcony. I stepped towards him, thinking, _Now__is__my__opportunity!_The annoying girl who had attacked the dragon followed him, and I felt my blood boil. I stormed over to the windows of the balcony, trying to be polite as I shoved my way through as I was taught in the private finishing school.

As I approached the windows, the darkness of the night had grown, and it was hard to see. Soon, my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and I noticed that the sorcerer and the girl were having a heated discussion, the girl pulling off her blonde hair and crying in a rage. I realized that the hair was a wig, which revealed the short brunette hair of a boy! My eyes widened and my breath stopped. I felt paralyzed, frozen into a seemingly permanent dumbfounded expression. I heard most of the argument. It went something like this:

"WHY! Is it because you and me the other day did that… thing!" the boy wearing the dress shouted, his voice sounding choked by tears.

The sorcerer seemed to respond, but his voice was too soft to understand.

"SHUT UP! I'M REALLY ANGRY NOW! You… do that to… and you intend to leave…now!" Parts of the last sentence were lost in the night air as I continued to watch the strange and yet slightly unsettling sight.

The sorcerer reached his arm up to the boy, saying something, and the boy flinched away. "Don't touch me!"

He continued to coax the boy into sitting next to him, which he finally managed, the boy stiff and trembling. The sorcerer reasoned with the boy, and seemed to know him. The boy made some retorts, one of them loud enough to hear: "Insolent! I'm not like that!"

The sorcerer didn't give much of a reaction, except to point out the dress to the boy, saying something. They continued to speak to each other, and I continued to stand there frozen, the scene still incomprehensible. I understand it now as I tell this story. There was a connection between the two, deeper than I had thought at the time as you will understand later on.

Suddenly, the boy made another outbreak. "LOOK INTO MY EYES, HAVI!" The sorcerer responded, pinching the boy's cheeks and speaking to him. Then he started to step away, the boy reaching for his cloak at the last minute. The sorcerer looked back at him slowly, and the boy talked again. The sorcerer seemed shocked at something that the boy said, and then made a point.

"YEAH, I SAID THAT!" The boy shouted again. More was spoken. Suddenly, just when I was about to turn around and talk to the host of the party about the altercation, the two embraced, their lips melting into each other. I became even more shocked, my heart beating rapidly at the sight. _What__is__going__on!_I thought, and nothing more except those words kept echoing through my mind. Then, the sorcerer leaned down, holding the boy tenderly in his arms, and turned his back to the windows. I saw a writhing motion in front of the sorcerer, the dress falling lower to the floor of the balcony. My entire face flushed, and I gasped. _WHAT__ARE__THEY__DOING!__AT__A__REFINED__PARTY__LIKE__THIS!__I__need__to__speak__to__the__host__at__once!_ I stormed away from the window, and suddenly the world became black, my head floating in an abyss. Someone caught me, and there was much gasping. Then there was no sound.

That is the story that I urgently needed to get off of my chest. There is something going on between those two, more than just friendship or simple affection. I am not sure what to think about what I saw that evening, but I left the party pondering the mysteries of these types of relationships. From what I saw, it was like watching beasts wrestle each other to the ground, grappling in a frenzy of… of… ecstasy! It was a disgusting and vile thing to watch, especially at a party held in the sorcerer's honor! Did he not think of that? I suppose not. Then again, a man who truly loves a woman may behave in the same fashion. Maybe they were too enveloped in their strong emotions towards each other that they got carried away… this makes a certain amount of sense to me, so there may be more to this than I previously thought.


End file.
